


My Gift to You

by LocalFluffWriter2020



Series: The General and the Goat Herder [4]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: 5+1 Things, Fluff, Gift Giving, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Light Angst, M/M, Twi and War's love language is giving each other gifts at random times
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28821066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LocalFluffWriter2020/pseuds/LocalFluffWriter2020
Summary: Five times Warrior and Twilight gave each other gifts and one time they were a gift to each other.
Relationships: Link/Link (Legend of Zelda), Linkcest, Twilight/Warrior (Legend of Zelda)
Series: The General and the Goat Herder [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992397
Kudos: 11
Collections: interLINKed: Monthly Themes





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> More Twi/War fluff. Not really set in a particular place in my series. As usual, if you don't like the pairing, no one is forcing you to read this. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope the rest of you enjoy! This is mostly already written, and will be split up into six parts. Thanks for reading!
> 
> Also, this is my entry for the server's monthly theme, love languages. :>

"Just a little farther, I promise." 

"You said that ten minutes ago." 

"I mean it this time." 

Twilight sighed, wishing Warrior could see him roll his eyes behind the blindfold. Earlier, the general had approached him in town, mentioning that he wanted to give Twilight something to help him feel more at home. The farmer, as well as his toddler son and beloved steed, had recently moved to Warrior's era after confessing his love for the soldier. Understandably, Twilight was beginning to feel quite homesick after a while, and Warrior had picked up on it. 

Now they were walking along a dirt path outside of Castle Town. The general's left hand held Twilight's right, while his other lead Epona by the reins. Riding on her back were their two toddler children, playing and laughing with one another for the whole ride. Warrior had also placed a blindfold over Twilight's eyes, making the suspense intensify. 

"What is it you want to show me, anyways? Can't you just tell me?" Twilight asked, slightly irritated. 

"Nope," Warrior replied with a smug grin. "That would ruin the surprise." 

The farmer growled slightly, making the soldier laugh. 

They walked around twenty more paces before Warrior stopped, prompting Twilight and Epona to stop as well. The general let go of the farmer's hand and stepped away a few feet, and Twilight heard the faintest of....a giggle? Warrior never giggled. 

"Okay, take off your blindfold," the soldier told him. 

Twilight sighed, a smile on his face as he did so. When his vision was returned, his heart nearly stopped. 

Before him was a decent sized two story house with a lovely patio, a bench sitting by the front door. A few plants and flowers decorated the railing, some of which Twilight hadn't seen before. The house itself was a faded shade of blue, a sign it had been around for quite some time. There were some cracks and missing boards, but the farmer was stunned nonetheless. 

"You....you got me a house?" Twilight asked, turning to the soldier with wide eyes. 

Warrior didn't answer at first because he was smiling too hard, which Twilight found incredibly adorable. 

"Even better," the soldier replied, and he nodded to behind Twilight. The farmer turned around once more, and he slightly gasped upon seeing another small building not too far away, but he immediately knew what it was. 

"A barn?" he managed to say. 

"Yep! This whole place is an old farm my cousins, sisters, and I used to hang around," Warrior told him. "As we grew older, we started drifting away from this place, and the couple that lived here passed some time ago, but now... I hope it can be put to some good use again." 

Twilight laughed, feeling a few tears begin to fall. He jogged towards the general, bringing him into a tight embrace, to which Warrior gladly returned. 

"Thank you," Twilight whispered. 

"Of course," Warrior replied, but then he was taken aback when the farmer pulled away and pressed their lips together. 

Behind them, their kids made sounds of disgust, clearly not amused. The two men pulled away from another with a chuckle, and Twilight turned his attention towards the children to help them off Epona. 

"Come on, kids," he told them. "Let's go check out our new home!" 

"Yeah!" the three year olds shouted in excitement. 

Warrior laughed, happy that he could find some way for Twilight to be comfortable in this new world.


	2. Chapter 2

"Eldin Caves?" 

"Yeah...." Warrior sighed. 

Twilight sighed as well as he stirred the mix for the pie he was baking. Warrior had recently returned from a two year long war with another kingdom, one that ended with him being named "General of the Army", but his scouts had reported sights of the enemy in the Eldin Caves. Though Warrior was welcome to stay home since he was basically the Queen's right hand man, he felt he was obligated to join his soldiers on the mission. 

"Anything I could do to help?" Twilight asked, even if he already knew the answer. 

"If you could find me a way to not feel like I'm burning up every five seconds, I would appreciate it," Warrior answered. "Either way, it's okay, Twi." 

"Actually..... I know of something that could help...." 

Twilight searched through the drawers, carefully pushing items out of the way, before he spotted a small box. He pulled it out and closed the drawer, turning towards his husband. 

"What's this?" the general asked as Twilight handed the box to him. 

"A set of earrings that might be able to keep you cool while in the Eldin Caves! They're called the 'fire shield earrings'. They've been around for centuries," the farmer explained. 

Warrior opened the box and glanced at the red earrings with curiosity. "They can help me stay cool?" 

"Yep! No need to worry about sweating too much with those on." 

"Are there....more sets of these?" 

Twilight faltered. "Sadly, no. These are the only pair I've found." 

Warrior was hesitant. He didn't want to be the only one that was able to resist the heat in his troop, but either way, it would help. He set the box down on the night stand and removed his own earrings, placing the red ones in after. 

"How do they look?" Warrior asked. 

"They look great on you!" Twilight replied. 

The general chuckled nervously. "Well, I promise to return them when I get back." 

"Oh, no need. They're yours." 

Warrior was taken aback. "Really? You sure?" 

"Of course," the farmer replied. "Take good care of them. I hear an ancient hero once wore them, so be careful." 

"I will," Warrior said with a smile.


	3. Chapter 3

Warrior sighed in content as he leaned back against the hay bale in the pasture where his rather handsome white stallion Storm was galloping around freely. The Queen had let him go on a much deserved break for a few weeks, and he was going to spend that time relaxing as much as possible. Though he would be helping around the ranch every now and then, Twilight sternly told him to laze around as much as he wanted. 

Warrior jumped back slightly when his horse rushed by him, and he shook his head lightly and chuckled. He reached into his pouch and pulled out a rather beautiful blue ocarina, one that was gifted to him by the Queen. She had mentioned it was a replica of the Ocarina of Time that her ancestor had once used, and he immediately decided to teach himself how to play it. 

He played a few notes, unsure of a song at the moment. Though an idea came to him when he noticed Twilight approaching on Epona. 

He played a familiar tune, instantly catching the mare's attention and causing her to suddenly rush towards the general. Twilight was jolted at the movement and nearly fell, but he managed to keep his balance steady. 

Once the horse and rider were upon Warrior, the soldier chuckled at Twilight's confused expression. 

"How--" the farmer began.

Warrior showed him the instrument. "It's an ocarina. And I've heard Epona's song plenty of times to recognize the tune," he said, patting the mare's strong neck. 

"Ocarina?" Twilight asked, looking at the instrument curiously. "I've never heard of it." 

"Really?" Warrior asked, stunned. "Well, let me show you how it works." 

Twilight dismounted the horse and took a seat next to his husband, his curiosity piqued. 

"So what you have to do is blow air into the mouth piece, and use fingers to cover certain holes to play a tune, like so," the general explained, then he proceeded to play Zelda's Lullaby, a tune that the farmer recognized. 

"Ah I see," Twilight said in understanding as he took the instrument into his own hands. He took a deep breath and blew into the instrument, and the noise it emitted was no different than a cat's yowl. 

Warrior squeezed his eyes tight. "Well, that's....a start," he said with a strained smile. 

He had his work cut out for him, it seemed. 

A few hours passed, and now Twilight was able to play Epona's Song and Zelda's Lullaby more beautifully than Warrior expected. 

"Nicely done, Twi! You learned faster than I ever could have," the soldier said with a proud smile. 

Twilight's face grew pink. Although he was used to compliments from his own husband, something like this meant much more to him. 

"Thanks, hon," he replied, leaning over to give the soldier a kiss. Once they pulled away, he held the instrument out to Warrior. "Here. I gotta get back to doing chores." 

His husband waved his hand nonchalantly. "Nah, you keep it. I never really have the time to play it anyways. It's yours now." 

"Really? Awe come on, I can't just take this. The Queen herself gave it to you." 

"You aren't taking it from me if I'm giving it to you. Zelda would understand anyhow; you know she cares about you." 

Twilight didn't think his face could feel any hotter. "Thank you," he said with a genuine smile.


	4. Chapter 4

The general hissed in pain as he dismounted his horse, his legs nearly buckling beneath him. Scouts had reported Moblin sightings nearby Castle Town and dangerously close to the ranch where his family lived, so Warrior hadn't hesitated to attack immediately. The Moblins had been a tough fight, and a tiny part of the general didn't think he would pull through. However, he remembered that Twilight and their two sons were expecting him, so he had to get the job done and survive. 

It was only after the last Moblin fell that the pain throughout his body finally registered in his mind. He didn't hesitate to return home immediately in case something happened. The other soldiers stayed behind to clean up the mess. 

He allowed a stable hand to take his horse from him, ignoring the young boy's concern. 

He limped towards the house, trying to work his leg back into walking normally, when he heard the front door open and his older son appeared. 

"Dad!" the twelve year old shouted, happy to see his father safe and alive. Though his smile faltered when he saw that Warrior was in terrible shape. 

"Dad, are you okay?" he asked. 

"Eddie, I'm fine," his father replied with a weak smile. 

"If I didn't know you any better, I'd believe you," the boy responded bluntly, approaching the soldier. 

"You've been around your pa for too long," Warrior said jokingly, wrapping his arm around the boy for support. 

"When you live with a general for a father, you have to expect the worst," Eddie replied. 

The man chuckled. "That you do." 

Eddie helped Warrior inside, where Twilight and Towairaito were in the kitchen working on a project. Twilight stopped what he was doing upon seeing the condition his husband was in. 

"Honey!" he almost shouted, rushing over to the soldier to look him over. 

"Twi, I'm gonna be fine, I promise," Warrior tried to assure him. "Those Moblins could barely lay a finger on me." 

Twilight gave him a glare, and he reeled back slightly. The farmer rolled his eyes and lead the other man to the couch. He carefully sat down, groaning when his legs screamed at him. 

"Hang on, I'll go get some bandages to wrap your legs and arms," Twilight told him, placing a short kiss on his husband's lips before heading upstairs. 

"Dad, what happened?" TowTow asked, his sunset eyes wide with curiosity. 

"Some Moblins didn't know who they were messing with," Warrior told the boy, a slightly smug smile on his face as he ruffled the boy's hair, earning him a small giggle. 

He glanced towards the table in front of him, his eyes landing on a rectangular shaped object wrapped in some kind of paper. His curiosity was piqued. 

"What's that, boys?" he asked his sons.

"Oh, it's a gift for you from us," TowTow replied, but he was taken aback when his brother smacked him upside the head. "Ow! What was that for?!" 

"You were supposed to wait for Pa!" Eddie huffed, annoyed. "Now the surprise is ruined." 

"Well," Warrior spoke up, catching the attention of his two boys, "I still don't know what it is, so the surprise isn't ruined yet, now is it?" 

The boys glanced at each other. They both shrugged, then turned to their father. "I....guess not," Eddie replied, still slightly annoyed. 

The general chuckled, and Twilight reappeared at that moment, a few rolls of bandages in his hands. Just as he was about to start, though, Warrior stopped him. 

"What's this little surprise you and the boys put together?" the general asked with a small smirk. 

Twilight turned back to look back at the kids, and Eddie smacked TowTow again. "Told you so," he said in satisfaction. 

The farmer sighed, then explained. "Well, after you left, we figured we'd put something together for you for when you returned. You've been working hard lately, and we wanted to show you our appreciation." 

Twilight grabbed the gift off the table and handed it to his husband, then got to work on wrapping the bandages around his leg. 

Warrior narrowed his eyes in slight suspicion, but proceeded to carefully unwrap the gift. When he finished, his eyes widened and his heart stopped. 

It was a beautifully well done sketch of his old commander, Impa, from the waist up. She was drawn with her arms crossed and a small smug on her face, a pose that commanded respect even from kings and queens. 

"I--you.... What I--" Warrior couldn't find the words, but Twilight spoke up. 

"I know how much you miss her, and how much her passing impacted you, so I figured....Why not?" His voice was soft and unsure, and his eyes glanced up at Warrior, worried. 

Warrior felt tears falling from his eyes. He truly didn't have the words to tell anyone how much this gift meant to him. So, he placed the sketch on the couch next to him, then leaned down and yanked Twilight up so their lips could meet in one of the most passionate kisses they had ever shared. 

The kids, per usual, let out disgusted sounds and turned away, but they weren't ignored. Warrior pulled away, and urged his kids to give him the biggest hug they could muster, which they didn't hesitate to do so. 

"You boys are the best," the general said, squeezing his boys tight. "Thank you so much." 

"We're so happy you like it, Dad!" TowTow told him. 

"Yeah, we were kinda worried you wouldn't," Eddie added meekly. 

"You kidding? I love it! Thank you, boys. Especially you, Twilight, because I know you're the one who drew it," Warrior said, turning back to his husband. 

Twilight smiled. "You're welcome, hon." 

XXXXX


End file.
